


Changing Room Confessions

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping, lingerie and a confession. Prompt 'outdated'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Room Confessions

“Here, take these.” At least half a dozen articles of clothing were shoved into her arms. When Rachel looked up, Santana was already rummaging through a stack of low-cut skinny jeans.

It went on like this for another twenty minutes, most of it spent – to Rachel’s embarrassment - in the lingerie department. By the time they reached the changing rooms Rachel couldn’t see where she was going – that’s how high Santana had piled up clothes in her arms - and was directed by Santana’s hand on her left elbow. 

How on Earth had she allowed Santana Lopez to pick out clothes for her? “How did I get into this?” she wondered out loud.

The snarky reply came immediately. “Because your taste might have slightly refined since high school, but there’s still plenty of room for further improvement. Most of your wardrobe is outdated… by decades.” She unceremoniously pushed Rachel into a stall. “I also see it as part of my job as your publicist. You have to look fabulous, otherwise it reflects badly on me and I can’t have that.”

Rachel just sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes, even though Santana couldn’t see it through the closed door. This was one of those days where she didn’t have the energy to take on Santana’s Latin temperament. She would just have to get through it somehow. 

So Rachel tried everything on that Santana had chosen for her, each time leaving the cubicle and presenting herself to the scrutinizing look of her publicist like the good girl she was - or tried to be. Santana would either gag or give her a thumps up. 

By now Rachel had finished with the outerwear and there was only lingerie left to try on. She had to admit that Santana definitely had style and taste. When she put on a very provocative set of lingerie Rachel approved of how it fitted perfectly and accentuated her figure quite nicely. 

“Get your ass out here, dwarf, or do you want me to come in?” Santana shouted and banged against the door. 

Rachel flinched. “NO!” She tried to cover as much as possible of her bare skin by slinging one arm across her breasts and the other arm across her stomach. She clarified, “To both options!”

It was too late and Santana probably wouldn’t have cared anyway that she had said ‘no.’ The swing door opened, but surprisingly just enough for Santana to fit in between frame and door. Rachel squeaked and froze in place. 

“Show me what you got,” Santana instructed. Her inspection was thorough; she took her sweet time letting her eyes travel from head to toe and lingered here and there a little longer than appropriate. Goosebumps rose on Rachel’s arms and a shiver went down her spine. 

Santana smiled, satisfied, and nodded her head in agreement. “Okay, Yentl, I have to confess you were hiding some really nice curves and boobs under all that argyle,” she said, licking her lips. “I have to give it to you, I would totally do you.”

Rachel blushed and blurted out, “You’re obscene.” She felt like prey under Santana’s hungry gaze. 

“What’s the problem? I’m insanely hot,” Santana said with a shrug. “And I know how to please a lady. Besides I’d be great for your street cred. Haven’t all the rich and famous experimented with sexual fluidity at some point in their lives? It’s good for character building, healthy even.”

“B-But I-I’m not gay!” Rachel stammered and moved one step back. She cleared her throat and tried to pull herself together. “I don’t mean to offend you, Santana. I can appreciate a compliment when one is given and you’re a very attractive woman, but I have to decline the offer kindly.” 

Santana leaned into the stall, put two fingers under Rachel’s chin and coaxed her closer until their noses almost met. “Well, the offer is on the table and you know where to find me.” She winked at her with a grin, retreated and let the door fall shut again. “You should take all the lingerie...you never know when you’ll need it.”

The End


End file.
